The various embodiments of the invention relate to a lens adaptor, and more particularly, to a lens adaptor which enables use of a variety of lenses in a lens changeable photographing apparatus and simultaneously improves performance of lenses.
In general, lens changeable photographing apparatuses are photographing apparatuses having lenses that may be freely disassembled and assembled by a user. To obtain a desired result, the user may choose a lens considering various effects of a variety of lenses and couple the chosen lens to a lens changeable photographing apparatus.
In a conventional lens changeable photographing apparatus, since the lens is controlled not electronically, but manually, the user controls the lens by manually turning a focus ring to control focus and/or an aperture ring to control aperture, which are installed on a lens barrel. However, as the use of lens changeable digital photographing apparatuses increases, lenses that are developed to be mounted on the photographing apparatuses do not include aperture rings to control aperture of the lenses. That is, the digital lens changeable photographing apparatus directly controls aperture number of the lens without using the aperture ring. The user may control the aperture number of a lens through a button provided on the digital lens changeable photographing apparatus.
Not all of lenses manufactured by a variety of manufacturers may be mounted in the lens changeable photographing apparatus. That is, when the specifications of a body mount of the lens changeable photographing apparatus where a lens is to be mounted and the specifications of a lens mount of the lens to be mounted on the body mount of the lens changeable photographing apparatus do not correspond to each other, the lens may not be mounted in the lens changeable photographing apparatus. In this case, a lens adaptor is needed. That is, an incompatible lens may be mounted on the lens changeable photographing apparatus only by using a lens adaptor having a mount at one side that may be mounted on the body mount of the lens changeable photographing apparatus and a mount at the other side on which the lens mount of the lens may be mounted.
However, when the conventional lens adaptor is used, it is a problem that a lens having no aperture ring to control aperture is always mounted and used with its aperture opened to a minimum. That is, for the lens having no aperture ring, the aperture number of the lens is controlled by the lens changeable photographing apparatus (body). When the lens changeable photographing apparatus and the lens are coupled via the lens adaptor, the lens changeable photographing apparatus may not control the aperture number of the lens so that the aperture of the lens may always remain opened to a minimum. In this case, the control of the lens aperture to obtain a desired result is impossible so that user convenience is remarkably deteriorated.